


Different Universe

by Jungshook707



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Entrapta and Hordak have a bigger vocabulary sooo, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungshook707/pseuds/Jungshook707
Summary: Entrapta is from Earth and makes a portal to Etheria. She wanted to go to another planet to see if she could get better tech there since Earth is a "boring" planet she says. And their tech is not as advanced as she wants it to be.While she's in Etheria she makes new friends and meets Hordak.She goes back to Earth in the morning and back to Etheria at night.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21





	1. The making of the portal

The door opened quickly with Entrapta running in. Her parents looked at her in confusion as she ran to her room almost tripping over her cat, Emily. Once she got in front of her door, she opened the door quickly, Emily going in after her. Then closed it and locked it. She was in a rush to do an experiment she's been waiting to do for a couple of years. The experiment withdrew most of her precarious time. She was used to it as she did small experiments from now and then, her parents were proud of her that she aced every subject in school but whenever she came back she only stayed in her room.

They were worried she was overworking, they wanted her to take a break. But sadly whenever they did she would say no and that they should take a break themselves. They loved her attentiveness but she needed to take responsibility for herself. Her mom looked at her dad and he gave her an approving look. She got up and headed to the hallway, walking down to Entrapta's room. She's now in front of her door, it had a large sticker that says science. She sighed and before she knocked, it opened. Gasping, then about to speak but before she could say anything Entrapta answered her. "I wanted some snacks, and I noticed your shadow in front of my door, is there anything you need," Entrapta said looking up at her.

Her mom sighed, "No, I'm fine, I'm just worried about you, you never stop working on," She looked behind Entrapta, squinting her eyes, "your experiment?" Entrapta looked behind her then smiled nervously and closed her door. She pulled out a key from her overalls, then locked her door. Her mom was surprised that she had a key to lock her door, they never had a spare key for that room apparently. While she was pondering, Entrapta walked away from her while going into the kitchen, she skipped to the cabinet and got tiny marshmallows, gummy bears, and chocolate M&M's. It was her dad's turn to sigh this time. She only liked to eat tiny food, he thought she was being unreasonable. When he asked her all she said was usual food can't fit in her mouth. He always thought it wasn't necessary but he got used to it. 

"What are you doing this time?" Her dad asked. "I'm doing another experiment, it demands most of my time these days but it'll be completed by midnight, I'm 99% positive," Entrapta says with determination. Both of her parents gave an expression that showed they were way more worried than they should be. An experiment that takes most of her time is obviously a big experiment. She usually makes small things and they sometimes end with explosions, they were worried that the one she is doing now will end with a big explosion. 

"Oh, don't agonize about the other 1% I'm certain nothing will go incorrect, I tried it multiple times but it seemed to not function as I thought it would, but now I'm positive it will operate, just not entirely sure." 

Then she ran to her room babbling about her experiment. Her parents exchanged looks once again. But what can they do about it, their daughter is a genius and they can't stop her because she'll just shrug them off. What to do with Entrapta?

In Entrapta's room, she's eating her snacks while working on her experiment, which is a portal. Yes, she's working on a portal, a portal that will take her to a universe that has more advanced tech because Earth's tech is "inconvenient," in her words. 

She wants tech that will make her experiments more astonishing, and this one is the most astounding of them all. She found a bionic piece when she was in a grass field by her home. She brought it with her, it was broken, she fixed it up several times but it only opened a portal for a quick moment or started sparking. She wanted to fix it entirely, with this experiment she had to be patient, and that she was. 

She tinkered with a lot of stuff and most of the time the items she tinkered with enhanced great uses but the bionic piece was too valuable to be just tinkered with, she had to take it menacingly. Emily watched as Entrapta used her torch lighter to fix the bionic piece. Sparks were going elsewhere here and there, it didn't bother her though, her mask was on. Once she was done she took her mask off and examined the bionic piece. She shook her head and finished.

Time passed as she was still working on the piece, with snack wrappers everywhere. During her experiment, she kept going back and forth from the kitchen to her room, getting snacks. She ran out of tiny food and just got mini-sized snacks instead, she always had her mom make them for her but she didn't want to bother her mom. Also, her dad couldn't cook, he almost burned the house down one time so she just left it alone. While she was fixing the piece, Emily was laying one of Entrapta's pillows. 

Emily always watched Entrapta do her experiments, she thought it was more interesting than watching Mom and Dad just sit around the house then walk out the door to head to work. Whenever she wasn't feeling Mom and Dad's vibes, she just went to Entrapta. As of right now, Entrapta was still working on the Bionic piece. She stopped, then looked at it, examining it from every angle.

"Hah, it's finished, now I just have to test it!"

Emily ran under the bed, worried Entrapta would blow up something again. Entapta looked under her bed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to do it outside this time." Emily got out from under the bed and did a cute little sigh. Entrapta smiled but then thought that if she were to go outside she'd have to get out of her house quietly so her parents won't have any suspicion. Entrapta got up and got a bag, she put her tools and recorder in the bag. She put the piece in there as well, putting her shoes on and picking up Emily. When she went out of her room she locked it behind her and started to walk down the hallway, into the kitchen. The door was a few feet away from the kitchen island, while she was walking to it she heard muffled shouts from her parent's room.

She stopped for a bit and looked towards her parent's door, Emily looked as well. "Hm," Entrapta says as she gets closer to the door.

"She can't just stay in her room forever, we don't even know what she's doing in there, she needs friends," She hears Dad say.

"She's mentally unstable, 

"Just because she has autism doesn't mean she can't make any friends." 

"Then why doesn't she have any?!"

Entrapta looked up and went lost in thought, then just shrugged it off and went out of the door, locking it behind her. She walked to the field where she first picked up the bionic piece. She put her bag on the ground to get out the piece, "Ok Emily, are you ready?" Emily stared at Entrapta with worry. Entrapta gave her a smile and put her bag back on her back. Looking excited, she put the bionic piece on her arm and inhaled then exhaled. Getting ready to press the button with her thumb she squealed first then pressed the button.

A big cyan portal opened, making a loud noise. Entrapta's eyes glowed with excitement as she held Emily tightly and slowly walked towards the portal. Then quickly jumped inside.

The portal then took her to another universe, her eyes were closed so she opened them. The world she was in was very full of life, she was just in a big wheat field. Emily jumped out of her hands and looked at Entrapta with a surprised face. Entrapta laughed, "We're in another universe, Emily, I can't wait to see what they have here after we find a way out of this wheat field." She picked up Emily again and walked through the field, smiling happily.

What she didn't know was that someone sensed the portal opened.

As of right now, we're taking place in the Fright Zone, in Hordak's Sanctum. He was throwing things everywhere, angered at Catra's terrible work

He asked her to get some tech from a location he gave her but she didn't come back with any. She only came back beat up, Scorpia as well. He was furious, Hordak needed that tech to make another bionic piece that creates portals. The last one he used got lost in a field on another planet. He's worried someone found it and used it carelessly, that bionic is very powerful in tech so It's also dangerous but what is he to worry about what happens to that planet and the person that uses it. He just doesn't want that piece to go to waste to an idiotic human.

Hordak paced back and forth as he thought to himself, _why did it have to come off_. If he doesn't have the bionic piece he'll just have to go out of his way to make a portal without it, which means he needs to find powerful first one's tech. Which will take a while to find, but if it doesn't then it will take a while to get. Hordak sighed and sat down on his throne, Imp flew to his side and glanced a bit worried because Hordak always gets grumpy when mad. Hordak turns his head to Imp and glares him back with his red eyes, Imp squeaks and flys away to a corner. Hordak sighs once again, he doesn't want Imp to be scared of him, Hordak tries to act nice but it doesn't come out that way. He's always been a grumpy person so it's just a normal attitude he had.

He went to another room that was behind all his desks and failed clone works. There was a cabinet behind the door, he opened it and got out some of Imp's favorite treats. "Imp, come and eat, it's time for you to be fed," Hordak said as he walked to Imp. The bat-like toddler flew to Hordak slowly then sat by the food. He looked up at Hordak, Hordak gave him a small reassuring smile. Imp felt relieved and started to eat the food he was given. The food was treats that Imp always wanted when he was feeling a bit hungry, but if he was starving then Hordak would get Kyle to cook something up for him.

While Imp ate the treats he smiled, he always does, the treats were always so good. Hordak found it cute when he did that, it always made his day a bit brighter. Hordak was so focused on thinking about Imp that he didn't notice that Imp fell asleep. Hordak sighed while shaking his head, picking the bat-like toddler up. He took Imp to his room, then laid him in his nest by Hordaks bed, which he had the nest on a desk. He laid Imp down then smiled. He doesn't always see him sleep peacefully. Imp is the type to have nightmares every now and then, he would always have nightmares about Horde Prime not letting him be with Hordak when the time comes. Hordak shook the thought off and walked out of the room. He sat on his throne once again and sighed as well, taking in the situation he has to endure about the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, I'm trying to make it funny and interesting, and I know Entrapta wears coveralls but I thought when she's on Earth she'd wear overalls. So yepyep.


	2. Planet Etheria

The sun beamed on Entrapta and Emily as they walked through the wheat field. Entrapta groaned closing her eyes, "Is this planet only full of wheat?" Emily tried to say something but nothing came out, it was too hot to waste your breath on a conversation. Entrapta kept walking with Emily in her hands until she started to feel her head get lighter. Emily looked up at her with disbelief, she got scared and jumped out of Entrapta's arms. Entrapta looked up and saw her hair going elsewhere. "Fascinating!" Entrapta exclaims with excitement as she examines her hair. "It seems that in this Universe my hair has mobility!" Emily watched as the tendrils moved freely.

Entrapta giggled happily until her hair lifted her off her feet. She gave a surprised look at Emily and started to move them. She fell in the patch of wheat, Emily snickered at her. Entrapta got back up and kept trying, while the two were walking to find a way out Entrapta did nothing but practice walking on her tendrils. Emily didn't pay attention as she was staring at a path out of the wheat field. She looked at Entrapta and tapped her ankle. Entrapta stopped at what she was doing and looked at Emily, "What is it, Emily?" Emily looked towards the entrance, Entrapta smiled and picked the white cat up running to the path.

Once Entrapta got to the path she sighed, "Well we're out of that wheat field, now we just have to go through these woods and find a way out." Emily jumped out of Entrapta's hands again, walking in front of her. Entrapta followed, looking around their surroundings to see if she was able to find any tech around. Emily then mewled as she ran behind Entrapta, Entrapta gave Emily a questioning look. She looked forward and saw robots, "Fascinating!" Emily sighed then tapped Entrapta's ankle signaling her theirs no time to be fascinated.

The robots started to shoot beams, Entrapta screeched, and ran behind a tree, the robots recharged and beamed at the tree. Entrapta ducked and started to run away from the robots. Her hair then started to have a mind of its own again and took her up to a tree. Entrapta and Emily both looked at each other and sighed in relief. Entrapta used her hair to travel from tree to tree.

She kept going until she saw smoke from afar, "Hm." Entrapta looked behind her and didn't see the robots so she let go of the branches and touched the ground. She walked towards the smoke, once she was there she moved the leaves away and the ground was now just cement but she could see the smoke she saw from afar. What she also saw amazed her, it looked like there was a cage covering the place with a bright light in the middle, she looked and saw buildings that looked broken down but it seemed like people were still living there, or at least that what she thought. But she doesn't want to doubt her correctness. Theirs a positive chance that there might be some advanced tech in those buildings. She got so excited thinking about it that her hair started to carry her and move towards the location. Emily watched her the whole time and knew that Entrapta was going there to see if there was any advanced tech.

Hordak was listening to Catra as she was explaining what happened when she went to find the first one’s tech Hordak asked for. "We tried finding it as we were digging the hole, but when we went down into it big worm-like monsters were guarding it." Hordak sighed, "I see, were they attacking?"

"When we tried to take the first one's tech the worm-like monsters took it!" Scorpia yelled, then apologized for being too loud. Hordak shook his head and looked down. That tech had to be found to make a portal without the piece. He needed it to get a signal to Horde Prime, and if he didn't well Prime may be upset. But he doesn't want to at the same time. Hordak has already made an empire of his own, he doesn't want Prime to take all that he has done from him.

"You are dismissed," Hordak says as he gets up and goes to his desk. Catra and Scorpia walk out of Hordak's sanctum, heading to the lockers. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were by the lockers, talking about how Kyle can't do one thing right. Lonnie saw them walking over and waved, "Did you two get yelled at?" Catra shook her head and sat on the bench, "No, I'm surprised, he seemed chill today." Catra looks up, Hordak has always been grumpy, his attitude always pissed Catra off. She wondered what made him so calm.

Entrapta sneaked building to building, trying to find a way inside without anybody seeing her. She put Emily in her bag, her head was sticking out, curious of what was around her. Entrapta then found an entrance, it was a big door. Anyone could see the door but no one was around, as of right now Entrapta was hoping no one was behind it. She walked up to it, looked around her once again then touched it, it opened by itself which made her jump. Her hair grabbed onto the top of the building and pulled her up. Soldiers came out of the door walking further away, Entrapta jumped down and ran into the entrance.

Entrapta walked down the corridor, then looked up and saw air ducts. "Hang on Emily, I'll travel through the air ducts," Entrapta says as she uses her hair to pull herself up into the air duct. Emily gives a facial expression of worry as Entrapta flies through the air ducts. She then stops, Emily turns her head to see she's looking out a vent. Outside of the vent was Hordak, on his throne looking exhausted. Entrapta tilted her head, "Who is that, I wonder what species he is, he certainly isn't human." Emily screeched as she felt a small weight on the air vent.

Entrapta ran to the other side which was behind Hordaks throne, there was a vent below where she was standing. She opened it and quickly but quietly went down. Emily stuck her head inside the bag, as she was too scared to see but stuck her head back out because her curiosity is as big as Entrapta's. Entrapta bent down and peeked from the throne and saw there was a bat-like toddler on top of the vent. She hurried and went back from behind it and peeked out the other side, there were stairs, how was she going to get down there and get out. If she went back up the vent it'll make a lot of noise.

She thought that if she went back up then it wouldn't be much of a problem since it's a fast trip. She nodded to herself and quickly went up the air duct, closing the vent with a small lock of her tendrils. Hordak turned around and Imp flew down. "What was that racket?" Entrapta heard the alien say as she quickly ran through the air duct. She stopped once again, which made Emily growl, Entrapta has already gone into another universe that neither of them knows about, then they saw weird species, now theirs a good chance Entrapta has found some tech. "Look Emily, clones!" And Emily was right, Entrapta went down and looked around, "It looks like a lab."

Emily jumped out of the bag and went to look at a clone, she tilted her head and went to a door. She knew it was the entrance inside the lab so she touched the door. The door opened, but she didn't open it. Emily came face to face with the bat-like toddler, Emily ran to Entrapta who was looking at a clone. Entrapta looked down, "What's wrong Emily," Emily jumped back in the bag, Entrapta looked up and saw the alien man, "H-hiii."

Inside Bright Moon, King Micah and Queen Glimmer was on the throne. "Dad, can I go out with Bow and Adora?" Micah sighed, "I already told you, you're a queen, you can't always go out with your friends." Glimmer groaned, she liked being the queen but not always, Adora and Bow were able to explore out in the whispering woods but Glimmer wasn't, because she had to stay and do work. She's always been put under so much pressure, but she'll have to get used to it, it's part of being the queen. As they were sitting Bow and Adora walk inside. "Hey Glimmer, King Micah," Bow said as he walked up to them. Glimmer jumped off the throne and grabbed both Bow and Adora, teleporting to Glimmer's room.

"I'm so exhausted!" Glimmer flops on the couch by the window. Adora raises her eyebrow, "But all you did today was sit on the throne." Glimmer jumped up, "Exactly!" Bow shook his head and sat next to Glimmer, "Just think about what your mom had to go through, it's probably the reason why she was always grumpy." Glimmer nodded and sighed, "I guess." Adora smiled and sat on the other side of Glimmer.

"I feel the same way sometimes, you know, with all the She Ra stuff," Adora nervously chuckles. Glimmer beamed and sat up, "Let's go to Mystacor then, so we can cool off and have some fun." "You think your dad will approve of that?" Bow asked with a raised eyebrow. Glimmer frowned, "Bow you always mess things up, we can just sneak out, wait, HA, I'm the queen no need for that!" Both Bow and Adora sigh, knowing that Glimmer is always full of herself.

Adora got up, "We can't go yet, while we were out me and bow went to the Crystal Castle to check on Light Hope, she told us that a portal opened in the wheat field." Bow got up as well, nodding. Glimmer sighed, "Welp, that's another mission for us." Glimmer teleported them back to the throne room. Micah got up, "Glimmer you can't just go wherever you plea-." "Wait Dad, Light hope told Adora and Bow that there was a portal that opened in the wheat field, we're are gonna go check it out." "So you're just gonna go out there without knowing what else is there?" Micah said as he crossed his arms. "W-well, we can fight it off, we're the best friend squad right?" Glimmer grabs Adora and Bow, smiling wide. "Y-yeah," Adora says while Bow nods. "Okay kids, you can go check it out, but if you end up getting hurt that won't be my fault," Micah reassures. They all nod and walk towards the entrance. "Who would open up a portal?" Adora asks. "I don't know, but it may have something to do with the Horde," Glimmer states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is at the time period where the portal is getting made I want Glimmer to already be queen so I won't have to write how Angella died, we already know how she did and I'm gonna do a different story with the portal. And I also don't know why I have the notes from the previous chapter.


	3. Trouble

Catra got up from her bed after her nap. She looked to her side and remembered, Adora wasn't there, she left her. Catra and Adora would always sleep together, they were always together, but now they weren't. Catra shook the thought off and put her mask headpiece on and walked out. Scorpia was standing outside of the door holding tea. "Here you go, I made you tea, It'll help you throughout the day," Scorpia says holding it up with a big smile. Catra sighed and took the tea, drinking it then giving it back to Scorpia. "I'm gonna go do some work so check the files to see if there's anything that the others need," Catra says to Scorpia, walking down the corridor.

As Catra was walking down the corridor she sees Shadow Weaver with the Black Garnet. Catra knows not to interfere with Shadow Weaver when she is with the Black Garnet. She gets more energy and that's not well, so Catra just kept walking. Shadow Weaver and Catra's relationship is terrible, she always wonders why did Shadow Weaver adopt her if she doesn't like her. She always said Catra was a failure, a mistake. Then why did she even bother to take care of Catra? _There's no need to think about it_ , Catra thinks and continues to walk down the corridor.

Hordak was confused and angry about how was someone in his sanctum and why someone is in his sanctum. He walks towards the purple haired girl and says, "Get out!" Entrapta stares at him, "Who are you? What are you? Your armor is fascinating, what did you make it with? How did you make it?" Entrapta uses her hair to lift herself and browse around his body as Emily peeks out of the bag to see too. Hordak turns to her with an angry face, "Who may you be, and why are you in my sanctum?" Even though Hordak was angry he didn't feel like wasting his breath on a person that won't listen to his commands. He has a portal to worry about, getting angry with someone will make the situation more stressful.

"I'm Entrapta, this is Emily, and I was just wondering around, this place looks like it has a lot of tech that I could use," Entrapta's eyes light up and her hair extends which makes Hordak cringe. "You are not allowed to be here, now get out." Entrapta sighs and walks behind Hordak, Imp eyes Emily, and Emily hisses at him. Then Entrapta stops and turns back around, scratching her nape, "Umm, I'm new here so I don't actually know where I'm gonna end up, hehe."

Hordak sighed, "I don't have the time to show someone like you or anyone else around, find your own way!" Entrapta's hair fizzed up and she shrugged and turned around. Entrapta really wanted to find out why that alien was cloning, for a servant? No, it could just because he's lonely, wait no it's because he wants to have an army! Entrapta didn't know that she was talking to herself in a loud manner so Emily hissed at her. Entrapta nervously laughed, letting out a small apology. While they were finding their way around the sketchy place, Entrapta saw a Magicat walking down the corridor. Entrapta used her hair to lift herself as she walked towards the Magicat and stared.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" Catra yells at Entrapta. "You are a Magicat, how does it feel? Can I see your nails? You're tall, do you have a heat cylc-" "Wait wait, who are you, and do you know what personal space is? also, I've never seen someone with long purple hair around here, are you new?" Catra asks, interrupting Entrapta before she could ask the last question. Entrapta quickly nods, Catra sighs, "Then get to work!" Emily and Entrapta jump as Catra walks away. "No need for her to yell, I barely know what to do and where to go around here," Entrapta grabs her phone to see their's no connection, "if only I knew the layout of this environment then I would be able to know, but my phone isn't working so I'll just to make a map myself." Emily tilt's her head, if she is going to map how is she going to make it?

"I just need to find the right tools and tech to make it," Entrapta uses her hair to take her up a vent and into the duct pipes, going back into Hordak's sanctum. When she got there she looked through a vent and saw the Alien without his armor. She tilted her head as she examined his body. She kept looking and saw that Hordak looked stressed. Imp sat by him with concern wanting to comfort him but doesn't know how, as he is nothing but a bat toddler.

Emily jumps out of the bag and looks as well, then looks up at Entrapta. Entrapta looked focused on the Alien's body, examining more than Entrapta ruined the moment. "Aha!" She says loudly which makes Emily jump and Hordak look up, Imp as well. Entrapta jumped and moved away from the vent, getting out her phone. She put her phone by the vent and took a picture. She wanted to use the picture to examine his body more to see what she could do about it. As she was putting it back the vent opened, the bat-like toddler came in and hissed at them. Emily hissed back which made Imp jump.

Entrapta pulled Emily back, "No Emily, be nice." Imp flew out and went back to Hordak, Entrapta heard her voice get replayed. "You will have dire consequences for this!" Hordak yells, Entrapta closes the vent with her hair and goes to the one behind him. She looks through the vent to see if they can see her before she got out and placed foot in Hordak's sanctum. Emily stayed in Entrapta's hands, too scared to move, she gives Entrapta a how are you this damn confident look. They come up closer to a clone and Entrapta goes behind it, getting a closer spot to examine Hordak.

She got out her phone and took more pictures then walked back to the vent and went back up. Hordak turned around and Entrapta could hear him yelling. She kept going until she found a room that was empty, it looked like a room no one would go to because it was just, empty. Entrapta got down and put her bag on the floor. Emily jumped out of Entrapta's hands and went inside her bag, probably to take a nap, she was tired from what just happened, who knew cats could be stressed.

Entratpa paced back and forth with her phone in her hand, "Log, day 87, the portal worked and I made it inside the new universe, but my phone is disconnected from any internet, and there would be no internet here anyways, hm well, I decided I would make an electronic map to find my way around here if I could find the right pieces. While I was roaming through the air ducts I found a sanctum but it belongs to somebody, this Alien I don't know of. He is a very grumpy Alien, I'll have to sneak in his sanctum so I can take some parts, but it's not like I can stay here," Entrapta said as she pets Emily who is asleep, "I'll come here at night and go back in the morning, it is...1:43 pm. I'll need to go back at 6."

"If I'm able to go and come back without anybody finding and knowing I'm here, well except the Alien and Magicat then I'll be able to do a lot of experiments with the tech that is here," Entratpa stopped recording and sat next to Emily, beginning to think. "Aha!" Emily jumped up and hissed at Entrapta, then sits in her lap, Emily thinks the floor is too dirty and cold. Entapta stroked Emily as she started to talk, "I first need a table, of course, but I can't take it with me through the duct pipes, I'll need to find one and bring it here without it being caught." Entrapta got up with Emily in her hands, "I need to make the electronic map first so I can know my way back and forth through this place." She grabs her bag and goes back up the duct pipes, going back to Hordak's sanctum.

She looked through the vent and didn't see him in there so she dropped down and got out her phone. "I'll need specific tools and tech to do this experiment," Entrapta said searching through Hordak's sanctum until her mind sparked with an idea. "My phone can be made as an electronic map, I just need to get the coordinates of this place, hm, this tool seems useful," The six-sided hex driver disappeared and was suddenly in Entrapta's bag. Before she could get out of the sanctum the bat toddler appeared out of nowhere and hissed at Entrapta.

Emily hissed back, jumping out of Entrapta's arms and onto Imp. Imp flew up with Emily attached to his tail. Entrapta gasped and took a picture, thinking it was cute, then attempting to save her best friend. "Emily, let go, I'll catch you!" Entrapta yells. Suddenly the door to the sanctum opens, "What is with the racket!?" An angry Hordak yells into the sanctum. Entrapta and Emily look towards him as Imp starts to whimper, wanting pity. Emily lets go and Entrapta catches her, walking to the Alien.

"You need to teach your pet some manners!" Entrapta yelled lightly while Emily and Imp are having a staring contest. Hordak felt taken back so he yelled back, "Get out!" Entrapta sighed, "Is that all you ever say, I'm new here at least have some manners, and what's with your body, you looked bad back there." Entrapta says softly. Hordak grows angrier but chooses not to yell, but softly and slowly speak, "Why should I be polite to someone who was watching me without consent?" Entrapta looked down and got lost in thought, then looked up, "You know what, you're right, but I want to know why."

"Your curiosity will come with consequences," Hordak says looking her in the eye. "Okay, that doesn't bother me, I'm a scientist, I should be curious," Entrapta says with confidence. Emily and Imp shake their heads as Hordak steps closer to Entrapta. "No need to go through the duct pipes anymore, you are apart of the Horde now, do whatever you want 'scientist'," Hordak says back with his voice deeper. Entrapta nods then makes a questionable face, "What is the Horde?" Hordak sighs, "The Horde is an oppressive intergalactic empire found and ruled by me, I'm trying to open a portal to send to my brother so more army can locate here, but I'm having a hard time, we are fighting a rebellion as of right now and I have to build a portal myself after misplacing my bionic piece." Once Entrapta heard what she said she pulled her bag off of her back and pulled out the piece, "You mean this bionic piece?"

Hordak's eyes widened and tried to snatch the piece but Entrapta held it back with her hair. "Nope, I need this to go back to earth in a few hours, I can't stay here or my parents will scold me and go through my room and take away the stuff that took me a long time to build and..." Entrapta kept talking and rambling which made Hordak irritated. Emily hissed at her, which made Entrapta quiet. Hordak inhaled then exhaled, "So you are informing me, you found MY bionic piece on somewhere called Earth and you are going to keep it so your parents won't scold you for not coming back at the right time?" Entrapta and Emily nod while Imp sits on a table listening. A sigh came from Hordak, "This is going to be a long discussion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a drag, and I'm sorry if you want more story about Catra/Adora or Bow/Glimmer, I like to pay attention to the main ship but I will still make chapter's about the side ships, just not much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Talk

The best friend squad walks through the whispering woods, heading to the wheat field. "The Horde has nothing else to do but mess up everything," Glimmer groans, "And we also have to walk, I never went to the wheat field so I can't teleport us there, ugh!" "I've been there, but I can't teleport so, hehe," Adora scratches her nape. Bow looks at his tracker pad, "We're almost close to the signal, but there's no one else out there." "Impossible, or did that person get away, ughhhh," Glimmer groans once more from irritation. They follow the signal into the wheat field and nothing is there. "The person that opened it is gone, I don't think there's no other way to find them unless we find someone that looks different," Bow says. "Bow, what if they look like us, then what will we do, and there are so many different people here, think." Glimmer glances at Bow while he nervously laughs. Adora kneels down and looks at the wheat patch, "Cat hair." Glimmer squints her eyes, "Catra." "No, the hair is white," Adora turns to Glimmer.

"Then that must mean, either a Magicat came here, or just a person with a pet cat," Bow shrugs. Adora hums in response as Glimmer is quietly saying Catra. "We should go to the Crystal Castle and inform Light Hope," Adora gets up from the wheat patch. Bow and Glimmer nod, then walk out of the wheat field, heading to the crystal castle.

Hordak sat on his throne while Entrapta sat on the arm. "How did you discover the piece?" Hordak asked with a sharp glare. "I found it a few years ago, why are you just worrying about it now?" Hordak squinted his eyes, "That is none of your concern." Entrapta shrugged and picked up Emily, "It kept failing so I worked on it until it was fixed, that experiment took a long time, then I used it to come here, well I didn't know where I would specifically be, but I wanted to make more things with different tech, the tech on Earth is outdated and boring." Hordak squints, "Well you need to go back, it's dangerous." Hordak then stopped and replayed what he said in his mind, _why am I caring about a mere human's safety._ Entrapta said something but Hordak blocked it out still thinking about his previous statement.

"Heyyy, Alien Mannnn," Entrapta waved her hand in front of Hordak's face. "I have a name, you shouldn't call people random names, what if it's offensive?" "Then what am I supposed to call that person, and you should've told me if you don't want to be called a name other than your birth name," Entrapta tilted her head. Hordak sighs, "My name is Hordak, and he is Imp," he points to Imp, "And you?" "I'm Entrapta, this is Emily," Entrapta says rubbing Emily's head. "Hm, so you call yourself a scientist?" Entrapta nods, "Of course, I fixed this bionic piece with patience so I will gladly call myself a scientist."

Hordak got up, "If you're going to be in the Horde you need your own room, also your own lab so you won't barge into mine." Entrapta nods with excitement while Emily's eyes brighten. "If you experiment on something while you are here then that's when you can get your 'scientist' label, now get out," Hordak points to his door. "Don't worry I'll go through the duct pipes, they're much faster," Entrapta's tendrils lifts her up from the vent and into the duct pipes. Hordak sighs, "What did I just do?"

"Light hope!" Adora yells, running into the crystal castle with Bow and Glimmer behind her. Light hope appears, "What is the problem, Adora?" The three run up to Light Hope, Adora speaks first, "We went to the portal location, we found white cat hair so it might be-" "Catra!" Glimmer interrupted. Both Bow and Adora glared at her. "Sorry hehe, but what if it's true, what if she managed to dye her fur and go from universe to universe," Glimmer says making hands movements and trying to sound convincing. Bow sighs, "Glimmer, not everything is about Catra, you're so stubborn that you dislike people without a reason that makes sense." Glimmer felt taken aback but didn't let it bother her.

"What I was trying to say was, there was either another Magicat, or a person with a pet cat, but we need to find this person, they might be up to something," Adora says continuing her sentence. Light Hope nods, "Yes, but that may be hard, Etheria is a big place, but I suggest you check out the fright zone first, this may be something connected to the Horde." They all nod and thank Light Hope before leaving out of the crystal castle. "So the Horde will magically have someone with a pet cat," Glimmer says. "We can go check it out and try but now is not the time, we need to set a plan and go for it once it's brighter, then we'll be well rested and ready," Adora states. The others nod as they walk through the whispering woods, back to Bright Moon.

Entrapta uses both her hair and hands to take the table into her new lab. "I have a table, now I just need tools and better decoration, this place looks dull, how about a big computer!" Entrapta extends her arms and hair, Emily meows and jumps up the table. Entrapta nods, "Yes I agree." Entrapta jumps and claps out of happiness, Emily glances at her, Entrapta getting excited always made her feel tired. How can she have so much energy every day? While Emily was sleeping Entrapta kept bringing in things, stuff like a chair, tools, tiny snacks she stole from Horde soldiers, and so on. When she was done, she pulled out her phone and started working while Emily watched. "You know Emily, I like being here, the tech is so advanced, and Hordak seems like a nice Alien and I'd like to be his lab partner, but I'm not sure if that will ever happen," Entrapta takes off her mask and looks at Emily, "Even though it's my first day, I'd like to stay here." Emily got up from her nap and hissed at Entrapta which made her jump, Emilly closes her eyes but started to purr. "I see you're two-sided with the idea." Emily meows and Entrapta continues to work.

Imp flys into Hordak's sanctum and sits on the table. "What?" Hordak asks, contemplating about the portal. Imp starts to repeat all that Entrapta said about liking Etheria, or was she referring to the Horde? Hordak listened carefully, while he was listening one certain part made his eyes widen. Imp saw his reaction and snickered, Hordak groaned and shooed him away, making Imp give him a face. Hordak closed his eyes and started contemplating again, but Entrapta's voice got stuck in his head. He groaned and yelled, shoving everything off of the table.

"She can't stay here, she's not supposed to be here, she needs to go back!" Hordak yells walking out of his sanctum and into the corridor, heading to Entrapta's lab.

After an hour of experimenting, eating, and playing with Emily, Entrapta finally finished installing an electronic map. "Aha!" Emily hissed at her once again, she's used to Entrapta being extra loud after an experiment but when she's sleeping it's not an exception. "I have installed the map, now I just need to know the coordinates of this whole area, now I just need to do the fun work, walk around the area and place down the coordinates, this is gonna be fun!" Entapta exclaims.

Entrapta walks to the door of her lab and it opened, showing Hordak. "You have a thing with doors here, has it always been like that?" Entrapta tilts her head. Hordak gives her face but shakes the question off, "You can't stay here." "Why not, didn't you say I'm officially a member of the Horde, I like being here." Hordak sighs, "Go, go back, I don't need you here." Entrapta looks down, "Oh ok, well I seem to be in your way, can I at least take some tech to bring home?" "No you can't do tha-" Before Hordak could finish his sentence, Entrapta went up the duct pipes. "If I show him the electronic map I made will he let me stay?" Entrapta asks Emily, but all the white cat did was stare at Entratpa with a clueless face. Entrapta sighed and began to go from room to room in the duct pipes, putting the coordinates on her phone.

Entrapta went to the next room and something caught her eye. "Ohhh what is that, fascinating." She begins to get out through the vent, Emily trying to pull her back but that didn't do anything. Entrapta was located in the room with the Black Garnet, she didn't know what was coming her way. She heard the door open and quickly went behind the red runestone. She saw a woman with a mask and red dress, Shadow Weaver. She was weak, so she latched on to the runestone and took some of its power. Entrapta watched from behind and was trying so hard not to pop out and ask questions.

Once Shadow Weaver was down she sighed in relief. Emily kept holding Entrapta back but she was way too small, Entrapta jumped from behind the runestone, scaring Shadow Weaver. "Would you care to tell me everything about the runestone?" Entrapta asks with a notebook and a pen while Emily is hiding behind her. Shadow Weaver groans, "Who are you." Shadow Weaver uses her magic to paralyze Entrapta. "Know not to invade someone else's privacy new comer," Shadow Weaver says caressing her face.

Catra was checking on the Horde soldier's actions, walking lost in thought. She walked past the room with the Black Garnet, she then ran back. "Ugh," Catra runs into the room and turns her head to Shadow Weaver, "let her go, she didn't do anything Shadow Weaver." "You need to learn to watch over the new Horde comers, you know she reminds me of you when you were younger that time," Shadow Weaver recovers Entrapta and Catra drags her out of the room. "What the hell is wrong with you!" "I just wanted to see the runestone, it looked so fascinating." Catra face palmed herself, "Stay away from that room, stay away from Shadow Weaver!" Entrapta nods and writes it down. Catra sighs once again, "Catra, you?" "Entrapta and this is Emily," Emily points to Emily who is traumatized behind her. "Nice cat." "Thank you!" "Well you need to get back to work, I'll see you around," Catra says waving and walking. Entrapta waves back with Emily waving as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems short because I got so carried away into writing that I didn't want to have separate paragraphs. And I also think the story is going to fast tenggrighaio


	5. Limit

After the incident, Entrapta continued to get down the coordinates on her phone. Went to every room and didn't forget anything, well Hordak's sanctum that is. She looked through the vent and marked down the coordinates then saw Hordak. He was without his armor so Entrapta put on her camera. He looked exhausted but more exhausted before the first time Entrapta saw him like this. Entrapta zoomed in and saw that Hordak looked flustered. _What could make this grumpy Alien flustered_ , Entrapta thought. Hordak covered his face and Imp walked closer to him patting his back, Hordak removed his hand and sighed. Snap, that's all Entrapta did, take multiple pictures, not even caring if he heard or saw because he did, her flash was on, her volume was high. Then she ran off, back into her lab.

"Hah, I got it closer pictures, now I can see what's wrong," Entrapa said holding her phone for dear life. Emily rolled her eyes and jumped on the table. "Now all I need is the computer, to do some tests, well I can ask him if I can borrow one, and show him my invention while I'm there." She nodded and picked up her bag and Emily, then checked her phone. "Hm, time goes by pretty fast, welp I'll come back later tonight anyways," Entrapta put her phone back into her pocket. It was 3:32 pm, she needed to go back home before 6, so she needs to hurry and show Hordak how well she has done on her invention.

Imp flew away as Hordak threw stuff around his sanctum. "Why won't she leave me be, that human will be the death of me!" He stopped yelling when he heard a vent open. "Hordak, hiii, I just need to tell you something about my invention I just made," Entrapta says, using her hair to move around. Hordak sighs, "So you take pictures of me then come back in here acting like that incident didn't just occur, and also I have no armor on, you are fine with this?" Entrapta nods then take out her phone, "Look, the coordinates of the whole area, I did it while I was here." Entrapta gives off a cocky face while Hordak takes her phone and looks. "Hm, yes you did get every area of the fright zone down, scientist." Entrapta's eyes glow as she collapses her hand together while squealing.

"Can I get a computer?!" Entrapta's tendrils lift her up to Hordak's face. Hordak clears his throat and steps back. "You can borrow one, I have an extra that I don't use anymore after I got my new one, it's useless but I'm sure you can put it to use." Entrapta squeals once again following Hordak to where it's at. "Ohh, I can't wait to work with this," she pulls the computer up with her hair. Hordak looks at Entrapta surprisingly, "Are you going to be okay caring that, what about your neck or back?" "I'm gonna be just fine, I carry a lot of heavy stuff when I'm doing experiments!" Hordak nods and lets her carry it by herself to her lab.

Entrapta walked down the corridor with Emily hopping behind her, her lab wasn't far from Hordak's but it was a room that wasn't needed so she just walked in not caring who saw. The door closed behind her then she set the computer down. "Okay I'm done with decorating, now all I need is," Entrapta looked at Emily, "Beds!" Emily got up and tilted her head. "I wish I knew what you were thinking, hah, I'll make an invention for that, but I do know that you're confused as to why we both need beds, well what if I get tired after doing multiple experiments in one night, I can take a quick nap, set an alarm, it'll be fine." Emily glared at Entrapta, Emily always thought Entrapta was crazy because of the number of times she's done something dangerously insane, but really Emily is a very fancy and caring cat so of course, she cares about Entrapta's safety.

Entrapta hooks up the wires of the computer and turns it on. The screen lights up but an error appears on the screen. 'System needs to be upgraded' Entrapta looks up and contemplates, "Maybe if I found some tech then the computer will work." Entrapta lifts herself up and walks around the computer, checking it out. "Aha! Here's an input, but I don't know what you're supposed to put in there," Entrapta takes a picture then goes through her gallery and stops at a picture of Hordak. "Hm, I could edit this," she says quietly. Entrapta sat down in her chair and started to edit one of the pictures of Hordak. "I'm done!" Emily jumped up and ran over to Entrapta sitting on her lap angrily. Entrapta giggled and showed her the picture.

Emily growled at the phone while Entrapta smiles slightly. As they were both looking at the picture the door behind them opened, Emily heard it but Entrapta didn't. Emily started jumping up and down on Entrapta's lap but she was lost in a trance. Until Hordak came up behind her, "I see you put those photos to use." Entrapta screams and jumps out of the chair while Emily flew up in the air and landed on the computer. "Y-you startled me, well um, what are you doing in my lab?" Entrapta asks taking down Emily from the computer. "Imp has informed me that you need beds," Hordak says clearing his throat. "How do you know?" Imp flew to on top of the computer and repeated Entrapta's words. Entrapta blushed, it's not because of what she said but what if she accidentally says something weird and Imp records what she says and- "You can use one of the dorm rooms, there's no need to carry another bed into your lab." Entrapta nods and shakes the thought off.

Entrapta follows him into one of the dorm rooms. "It's so dull, I could buy stuff to decorate it with but I'm saving money for a telescope." "What does your money look like?" Entratpa looks in her bag and takes out her wallet with a purple cat on it. She pulls out a dollar and gives it to Hordak, "It looks...hideous." "It's money, it's not supposed to look pretty," Entrapta says taking it back. "Who is that man on the paper?" "The first president of the United States, there's always a person on each dollar, the coins too." Hordak nods sitting next to her on her bed. "What else is in your bag?" Entrapta takes out the bionic piece, snacks, tools, and catnip? "I didn't put this in here," Entrapa looks at Emily who is turned around doing her own thing.

"What is this," Hordak picks up the catnip. "Oh, that triggers my feline's "happy" receptors in the brain, so when Emily eats this she basically gets high, but I only give her some if I want her to not distract me or if she has been good." Hordak nods and thinks about what it'll be like if he gave some to Catra. Emily jumps next to Hordak and has a staring contest with him. "Why is your feline starring at me?" Entrapta turns her head, "Oh, she hates you." "How can you be so casual about it?" Both Emily and Entrapta snicker. Hordak face palms himself, shaking his head. Imp watches the whole scene then does the same thing as Hordak.

"Well I have to go back to my throne room, I'll uh, see you I guess." Hordak mentally facepalms himself while Entratpa giggles. Imp flies to Entrapta signaling that he doesn't want to leave, Hordak tells him that Entrapta will be bothered but she tells him it's ok so he stays. Imp sat next to Entrapta, looking through her bag wanting to eat those mysterious looking snacks. Entrapta sicks back on her bed and checks her time. It read 4:16, she sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. She liked it in the fright zone but she didn't know what else was out there, she wanted to live here but she didn't want her parents to worry. Well, she wouldn't mind what her parents think, they only care about what she does when she's doing an experiment if she rethinks all the times her parents have communicated with her.

Entrapta sits up and takes out her phone again and goes through her text messages. Her mom would ask what she was doing and if she said experimenting her mom would ask did any explosion happens, her dad would do the same thing. Entrapta would always have to cook food for herself because she didn't want to bother her parents about cooking, but when she thinks about it again, she has to ask them to cook her something then they'll help. She asks them if they're okay, she asks them if they need anything but they don't do the same. They only care if the house hasn't messed up because they think she doesn't know how to deal with science experiments. They don't know anything about how to do math or science so why would they tell her how to do her own stuff.

She didn't realize she was saying all of it out loud until she heard Emily and Imp mewl. Entrapta looked up and saw how sad they looked, she apologized and shook the thought off, picking up Emily and patting Imp's head. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure my parents aren't actually like that, right?" Both Imp and Emily tilt their heads. Entrapat sighs and lays back, "I have to go back home in about an hour, so if I go without telling Hordak then tell him that I said 'I may visit more than just eight hours.'" Imp nodded and flew closer to Entrapta patting her back. There's no need to stress, she has a friend know, well she thinks that. Is Hordak a friend to Entrapta, Entrapta never had another friend other than Emily, and Emily has been with her for a long time, Entrapta pleads to Imp not to tell Hordak about what she said, Imp nods and sits in her lap with Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Entrapta with hair thing, read this and you will understand why she was able to pick up that big ass computer, kind of  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/PrincessesOfPower/comments/hmnued/entrapta_literally_lifted_this_hunk_of_steel_with/
> 
> And le picture of Hordak  
> https://twitter.com/jungshook707/status/1335049895544315907
> 
> And short chapter because I didn't have enough time so sorry about that


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload, I have a habit of procrastinating. Also, I had to finish BJ Alex and Killing Stalking, I'm sorry but they were getting too good to not read. I made this chapter a bit longer so I hope you like it.

A new day meant more work, more work means more stress, and more stress means thinking about Adora. Adora was Catra's antidote, to everything. They were close, so when Adora left Catra, it broke her into pieces, she couldn't function without her, without Adora, without the love of her life. It's so boring without her by her side, she'll just have to get used to it, Adora is never coming back. Catra sighed and walked out of her room going to Scorpia's. Scorpia obviously wants to be a replacement for Adora, but when Catra is with her it's not the same.

It's difficult trying to make a damn alien happy when you don't have someone to comfort you like you want to be comforted. "Hey, Catra are you okay?" Scorpia asks Catra, Catra looks up. She was so busy thinking that she didn't know that they were walking down the corridor to their lockers. She sighed and turned to Scorpia, "I'm fine, did you eat something yet, I don't want you going around eating everything up because you didn't eat, it's annoying as hell." Scorpia nods and runs to her locker, she opens it to pull out some ration bars and eats them while sitting down.

Catra opens her locker and gets the files she was assigned the other day out, a notebook fell out when she did and she picked it up. The notebook's title was 'Catra's diary' she opened it and groaned. There was nothing but messy handwriting and Adora's name everywhere, Catra threw the book on the ground and stormed off. Catra was too frustrated to even think about Adora, why did she do this to her, make her so sick and depressed. All Catra could do was just stay in the fright zone and try to take over the rebellion.

Scorpia walked to Catra's locker, closing it, and picked up the notebook. She opened it then sighed, "I never knew she liked Adora that much, I want to be her friend just like Adora was but it seems like I can never compete with her." Scorpia's mood changes quickly as she walked to her room, closing her door, and sitting on her bed. She opens the notebook and reads the messy handwriting. "Today Adora and I ran away from Octavia, I scratched her eye out and called her a 'dumb face'," Scorpia pauses, "what a bad kitten," she continues to read, "She hurt me so I went to Adora, she told me it was fine so we both called her a 'dumb face' it was really fun, I want to do it again." There was a little drawing of Catra and Adora at the bottom of the page.

Scorpia smiled to herself and put the notebook and her drawer. If she wants to replace Adora she has to know more about Catra, yeah her likes and dislikes but she wants to know her past. Maybe it's too soon for that so Scorpia isn't going to think about it.

Everybody was in the war room figuring out a plan to raid the fright zone to find the person that opened the portal. "What if we just bust in and punch everybody with ice hammers!" Frosta yells, one hand slammed on the table and the other surrounded by ice. Adora shakes her head, "No Frosta, not all of us have ice abilities, also we need to sneak not make a commotion." Frosta groans then slump in her chair. "What if we cut off all electricity so nothing will be alarmed, then sneak in and put on the uniform so we won't be noticed?" Perfuma asked. "How will the door open if there's no electricity also beating up soldiers and putting on the uniform will take up time," Adora sighs.

"You know you can just sneaky sneak some dumb soldiers, beat them up behind a building, take their suits and get inside?" Swift Wind says with a bored face. Everybody turns to Swift Wind and nods their heads mumbling in agreement. They all get up and start to test their abilities to see if they work perfectly then mentally repeat the plan in their hands. Adora picks up her sword, "We all know what to do right?" Everybody nods then they all run out of Bright Moon, heading to the Whispering Woods then the Fright Zone.

"Alright guys, stay together," Adora states as they run behind building to building in the Fright Zone. As they were walking Frosta spotted some Horde soldiers talking, there were five of them. Frosta gets Adora's attention and points to them, Adora nods as she gets Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea Hawk's attention as well. She points to the Horde soldiers, they all nod and all at once attack them. "There were only five so only five of us can go in while the rest keep guard," Adora says dragging one of the soldiers behind the building.

She sits the soldier up and faces the others, "Glimmer, Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, and I should go in." Frosta pouts while the others nod. The five put the uniforms on then go out in the fright zone as the others stay behind. "I think it'd be better if we split up, to make everything quicker," Glimmer says walking down the corridor. "Yeah, then meet each other up behind the building again if we find something," Netossa says agreeing. The others nod as they go down different paths of the building.

Glimmer wanted to know very badly who opened the portal, but she keeps thinking it's Catra. Well of course it would be, _Catra is such a b_ -Glimmer's thoughts were interrupted by hearing Horde soldiers talk about a new cadet. "I heard that she was very weird, her hair goes everywhere," Horde soldier 1 said. "Her voice is a bit annoying, I heard her as she was getting a table for I don't know what," Horde soldier 2 said. "She also has a white cat, I feel a bit bad for it, having to be with a person who talks a lot," Horde soldier 1 said. Glimmer's eyes lit up, so the person is a girl, her hair goes everywhere also, like Shadow Weaver? I don't know but she also has a white cat, should I go ask them more about her, that would be weird to just go up to them, well for the sake of Etheria.

Glimmer walks up to the soldiers, "Um hello, I heard you were talking about the new cadet here, I didn't know we even had one." "Yeah, no one has told us her name, but she is those weird tech types, just like Hordak," Horde soldier 2 rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Hordak knows her name," Glimmer says trying to get more information. "We would ask him if he wasn't a damn douche," Horde soldier 1 crosses his arms. "Well thanks for telling me, I should go do some Horde soldier stuff haha," Glimmer walks quickly away from them as the soldiers look at her and roll their eyes then continue talking.

Walking in a place full of Horde Soldiers made Bow feel anxious. He's a terrible actor so he doesn't know how he'll get out of this mess. As Bow was walking he saw Scorpia slouching looking like she was sad. Bow could probably get some information out of her but Scorpia might suspect. She has always been an oblivious, carefree person so theirs no way she'll find out Bow is there. He walks up to Scorpia, "Hey there Scorpia, uh, um, have you seen a white cat around here?" Scorpia looks up at him and sighs, "The only cat I've seen around here is Catra, and she won't talk to me."

Bow nods then scratch the back of his nape, "Have you heard of anybody new?" "Hm, yeah, I keep hearing about it from other soldiers but I haven't seen her yet," Scorpia tells Bow. "Ok, I see, so she's a girl," Bow nods. Scorpia raises an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean, and why did you ask about a cat?" "U-um, oh yeah a girl haha, also I wanted to see her cat, I don't really know her so yeah, hehe," Bow chokes up a cough. The latter smiles, "Oh I see, good luck with that." She waves and walks off, Bow sighs and keeps walking.

Netossa isn't very familiar with the surroundings of the Fright Zone. So sometimes she'd end up in the same place two times. Trying to find a tiny animal is hard when there are so many Horde soldiers here and there. Netossa sighed and kept walking until she saw pieces of purple fur. There are a lot of different species in Etheria so that could be anybody's fur. _Animals shed but the fur was described as white_ , Netossa thought. She shrugged and picked some up, getting a few stares. Netossa nervously chuckled and quickly walked away.

She walked until she saw Bow, "Oh hey, finally I've found you, I didn't get information, I may have found something but I don't think it's useful." Netossa showed him the purple fur. "Hm, we could analyze it to see," Bow says picking some up and looking at it. Netossa nods as they walk to find the others.

Spinnerella sighed, she somehow walked into the washroom. It was a bit boring, looking for something without Netossa. Spinnerella began to make little balls of wind spin in her hand staring at it. She suddenly heard footsteps, she hurriedly got into the washroom lockers. Looking through the locker opening, Kyle and Rogelio came in. Spinnerella mentally sighed now knowing that she walked into the male's washroom. She was a bit curious about Kyle and Rogelio though, they seemed really close. She could at least use this as blackmail towards them. That would be a bit mean, but it could be useful.

They start to undress, Spinnerella looks down then hears Kyle giggling. She looks up then smiles, _they look so cute together_ , she thought. Then looked back down not wanting to see lizard penis. Then the moans start to come in, it was very weird to listen to as Spinerella only heard them from a female. She covered her ears sitting back and mentally cursing.

⚠️SMUT⚠️(For the people that are just here for the plot and not the smut)

Kyle blushed as Rogelio teased him, slowly but hardly stroking his penis. Gasping for air, the younger put his hand on Rogelio's arm, digging his nails into it. Rogelio growls from the sudden pain. Kyle buries his head into the lizard's chest breathing heavily. Spinnerella was still covering her ears not wanting to listen but she was nervous so she started to spin little wind bubbles with her hand. She just had to endure the noise as she released her nervousness. The boys kept going at it, but this time Rogelio got to enjoy himself.

Kyle got on his knees and pulled the laters pants down, along with his briefs. Out came what Kyle has been waiting for his whole life. The penis of his loved one was all he wanted at that moment. First Kyle began to stroke it, Rogelio liked it but Kyle didn't hear any noise from him, he wasn't satisfied. Next Kyle used his mouth, sucking slowly as he stroked the rest of the length he couldn't take. Rogelio moaned quietly, getting a chunk of hair from Kyle and moving his head.

Spinnerella's wind began to get bigger as she got more nervous, hearing Kyle gag made her think about how Netossa was with her when they're having sex. Netossa would grab her neck as Spinnerella was getting rammed into. That made her head go crazy, it also made her sex go crazy. Touching herself while another couple was doing it is a bit weird, but they're not the reason, her mind was on Netossa. All she wanted was her, even if they were on a mission, all they did was missions. It was annoying, no time together was her least favorite thing when it came to Spinnerella.

Spinnerella takes off the armor then pulls down her leotard then takes off her pants. She really shouldn't do this but she just felt like it. Pulling her panties down a bit, she brought her hands closer to her sex. Then used her hand to rub it, slowly breathing. As she was doing that Rogelio was prepping Kyle. "R-Rogelio could you g-go a bit faster?" He asked holding on to the wall. The lizard nods, going at a faster pace. Kyle moans louder than before, covering his mouth.

"I t-think that's enough, I'm ready," Kyle tells Rogelio. He nodded taking his fingers out of Kyle. Rogelio growled quietly, he was asking Kyle if he was okay to do this, Kyle didn't understand but knew what he was asking so he nodded. The lizard lined his penis up to Kyle's hole. The younger gasped once he felt the organ inside of him. Rogelio slowly thrusts as Kyle held on to the wall trying to hold in his moans. The latter groaned, going faster, grabbing his lover's waist.

"A-ah, Rogelio," Kyle moaned caressing Rogelio's face. The lizard growled not feeling satisfied enough, picking up Kyle and ramming into his small hole. As for Spinnerella, she was rubbing her self moaning quietly. The only thing on her mind was Netossa, just her and Netossa. She'd probably get in trouble either with the alliance or the Horde but she didn't care. All the woman wanted was to be alone with her wife. As both the couple and Spinnerella were having their fun they were both close to their orgasms. Rogelio slammed into Kyle as the younger moaned loudly, tears coming from his eyes from the pleasure. While Spinnerella began to finger herself to feel more at ease.

They all moaned and groaned until Rogelio came into Kyle, Kyle moaned Rogelio's name, and Spinnerella covered her mouth shaking violently from her orgasm. Rogelio pulled out holding on to Kyle as he growled saying sorry. Kyle didn't care, hugging his lover. They cleaned up and walked out as Kyle wouldn't stop giggling about their little playdate. Spinnerella didn't have anything to clean up with so she just had to deal with her slick everywhere. She got up put on the armor and leotard back on, slowly opening the door of the locker.

Stepping out of the washroom, she hurriedly walked out and went to find Netossa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry, plus I'll do Adora's story next, then Entrapta's. :)


	7. Home.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR :)

Adora never liked being in the Fright Zone. It reminded her of what it was like, thinking she was fighting for good, but she was just being trained the other way around. Also, Catra was all she could ever think of when she was there. Catra was the piece to her puzzle, no Catra was the whole puzzle. Adora was looking down and didn't notice that someone was walking towards her. She bumped into the person, both of them falling backward, but the person hurriedly caught Adora's arm and pulled them both up. "Watch where the hell you're going, cadet," the person said, obviously angry.

The dark blonde gasps as she sees Catra before her eyes. She pulls her into a room. Before Catra could say anything Adora takes off her helmet. "Adora?!" Catra yells furiously. "Shh, wait, Catra please don't yell, your voice scares people," Adora tells Catra. The magicat looks at Adora with a 'fuck you' face. "Ok look, you may be mad that I'm here and also confused as to why I'm talking to you, but did you know there was a portal opened from another universe," The dark blonde told Catra. Catra shrugged, "Why are you telling me, why would I care, what you can't handle it yourself so you're asking for my help."

Adora sighed, "No, they might be here, and what if they signaled something or came here to mess up Etheria?" "Do you know what they look like?" Catra asked, showing no interest. "And why do you care?" "I don't know that person, and they're your problem to take care of not mine so whatever." Adora smiled, "We don't have any official information about them, only that they either have white fur or they have a cat that has white fur?"

Catra remembers that she was talking to a long purple-haired girl with a pet cat. "Hm, I've seen a girl with a white pet cat, no one else has a pet around here except Hordak." "Oh ok, what does she look like," Adora yells accidentally. "Wait wait, am I gonna get something out of this if I tell you?" Catra really doesn't want to help Adora, but she figured if she did she could tease her while she was at it. Adora gave Catra a blank face, "U-um, what do you want Catra?" The magicat walked closer to Adora, "You."

"Oh look at the time, well I think I need to go, um tell Shadow Weaver I said hi um bye!" Adora put her helmet back on and quickly walked out of the room. Catra smiled to herself, walking out as well and going to where she needed from before.

Entrapta walked back home and went in through her window that she kept slightly open. Both Entrapta and Emily sighed, they got through their first night in Etheria without making Mom and Dad suspicious. The scientist got some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, yes it was five in the morning but she just got back from going around a building placing coordinates on her phone. Emily jumped on the sink counter and watched as Entrapta hesitantly undressed. "Hey Emily, what do you think about Hordak?" Emily hissed, she didn't really like Hordak, he seemed a bit mean and controlling.

"Well he does yell a lot, it can damage his cardiac health, but from what I saw that already happened," Entrapta sighs. Once she was done she decided to take a shower then soak in the tub, as Entrapta was very tired. The shower was turned on then she went in, sighing a big amount of times. Emily was concerned that she was either thinking about Hordak or thinking about how she's going to talk to her parents when she heard the argument they had about her autism. Entrapta didn't really mind, most people complained about it, she got used to it. Nobody at school liked her, because she liked to correct people, just for fun of course, and also, she isn't good at communicating.

Emily is her only best friend, Emily is the only one that can understand her. When Entrapta feels sad, she just likes to cry while holding Emily, and the white cat doesn't mind. Once she was done she felt better, then she and Emily would watch Avatar the Last Airbender. Entrapta turned off the showerhead and started to fill the tub. She put a towel on to cover herself while she sat on the toilet waiting for it to fill. "You know what, now that I have a portal bionic piece that brings me to a universe with multiple tech, I can finally make a device that lets you communicate with me," Entrapta tells Emily with a smile.

Emily jumped on Entrapta's lap, liking the idea. The scientist smiles as she pets Emily, waiting for the tub to fill. After waiting a couple of seconds more, the tub filled. Entrapta took off her towel and got in. She exhaled as the warm water touched her olive skin. Entrapta looked down, "Do you think my breasts are small or big?" Emily choked on air as she was trying to suppress what she just said. The scientist looked at her, actually wanting an answer. Emily looked at her then used her paw to demonstrate, the white cat slowly drew a big circle. "Oh I see, I've never thought of them that way, they always looked small," Entrapta looked down at them with a blank face.

Emily sighed and sat on the toilet. "Should I bring Hordak something when I go back?" The white cat hissed. Entrapta laughed, knowing that Emily might never change her feelings towards Hordak.

The alliance went back to Bright Moon to share all what information they've gathered. Glimmer raised her hand, "I'll go first, I talked with Horde soldiers and they told me that she's a girl, her hair goes everywhere, and that she owns a white cat." Bow nods, "I heard the similar thing from Scorpia, well only the female part." "Well um, I just picked up purple fur," Netossa scratched her nape. Adora smiled, "Well it's fine, it might be good evidence." "What information did you get Spinnerella?" Perfuma asked. Spinnerella hesitated, she didn't find anything, she was too busy playing with herself while trapped in the male's washroom. "Um, I couldn't find anything."

No one seemed to be bothered that she couldn't find anything. But Netossa knew she was lying. "So portal girl has crazy hair with a white cat, and what she sheds purple fur?" Mermista gives everyone in the room a 'bruh' face. Everyone in the room nods while Mermista groans. "I talked to Catra, she told me saw her around, she didn't tell me what she looked like though," Adora said. Glimmer raised her eyebrow, "You aren't teaming up with Catra are you, and how did you come out alive talking with that psycho?" "No I'm not Glimmer and she seemed calm today, I don't know why."

"We need more information, but going back to Fright Zone will challenging, this time we just got lucky," Perfuma noted. Everyone nodded, now they just needed rest for the next day.

Entrapta wore a purple long sleeved crop with black cargo pants. She put on purple vans and a purple string bracelet that she made last month when she wasn't feeling well. She walked into the kitchen to see both of her parents having a cup of coffee. "Hey Mom, Dad," Entrapta greeted her parents. They greeted her back as she went to get some marshmallows and a fizzy drink. "Entrapta no, you don't need those for breakfast, I'll make food for you," her mom said as she gets up to take them away. Entrapta took them back by reflex, "No Mom, it's fine, I'm gonna make pancakes, the marshmallows are for the decoration."

Both of her parents sigh, they know that she's going to make multiple tiny pancakes. They can't do anything about it though, she's a year away from being an adult so they can't change her decisions. While Entrapta was mixing the pancake batter her dad noticed that she was dressed up nicely today. Usually, she dresses up in over-sized clothes, she'll buy crop tops but don't really put them on unless she feels like it.

"Why are you dressed up today?" her dad asked. Entrapta turned around, trying to look for an answer, "I just feel like it today." Both of her parents can do nothing but believe her, she's not a liar. Entrapta poured the batter on the buttered pan, then waits for the tiny cupcakes to cook under. Emily jumps on the counter and watches. "Entrapta, have you made any friends at school?" her mom asked feeling worried. The scientist stayed still, watching the pancakes, "No, I haven't." Her dad sighed, "Why?" "I don't know." "Can you try?" her mom asks this time. "You've asked a lot of questions, but this one, I'm not able to answer."

Entrapta doesn't like trying, when she did multiple times she didn't get anything out of it. She doesn't let it get to her head, but every now and then it does. Which comes to her stress eating and crying on Emily. Some people at school call her annoying or a know it all but sometimes it's the other way around. Some horny teenagers will be really weird, and when those teens get rejected by the popular girls they go to the quiet ones, thinking that they're as desperate as them. Everybody there is just so meaningless that it would be true if you said Entrapta was the only light person there.

The teachers may be worse. They're like depressed and divorced zombies. Entrapta chooses not to talk to them like she friends with them, they like to yell at kids for no reason which is why the kids hate them. That leads to the teachers retiring, Entrapta has seen so many different teachers that she doesn't remember most of their names. Everyone seems to not like her because she's the smartest out of the whole school. When others ask for help Entrapta helps, but they complain that the way she explains it isn't helpful. They complain that she's an annoying person that talks a lot.

So when her parents got a call that she only talks when she's asked to worried them. They thought she was going through depression because of the lack of other people around her. But now that they see her dressed up and happy, making tiny pancakes, they're relieved but curious. What could make her so happy overnight? "They're done," Entrapta giggled putting all of them on the plate then putting marshmallows on them. Her parents were expecting her to ask if they wanted some but she didn't ask. That made them even more curious about what happened. Entrapta went into her room and closed her door, watching the Legend of Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is boring ;-;


	8. Found

It was the afternoon once Entrapta woke up, she didn't notice that she went to sleep. Staying up talking to a grumpy alien last night made her tired. She felt well rested though and wanted to go back to Etheria right away. But it's just five in the afternoon, she needs to wait until midnight. The scientist sighed wanting to go early but she knows her parents like to check on her every now and then. Both of them do have the same job though. Entrapta got up from her bed and checked her calendar, they go to work at seven tonight. So she'll be able to leave early, Entrapta smiled to herself then went over to Emily who was still sleeping.

Entrapta smiled again then looked out her window, it was definitely going to rain. The clouds were dark and the wind was blowing. The scientist liked the rain, it always reminded her of how many tears she shed. She never cried on a rainy day so she would think to herself that those tears were no longer there because she has already let them fall. As she was watching the soon light rain come down, Emily woke up. She jumped on the window seal and cuddled Entrapta. She smiled, Emily was always there for her, her parents thought getting a house cat would leave some company for Entrapta.

But that 'house cat' name soon became 'Entrapta's cat.' Her parents would say that she was her responsibility, which the girl didn't mind. As long as Emily was there she didn't care what would happen. While she was thinking she heard a knock at the door, "Yes?" "Hey Sweetie, it's your mom, Dad and I are gonna go to work early today, more patients have been called in and the hospital doesn't have enough doctors." "Okay Mom, I'll be here, get there safe," Entrapta fakes a sad voice while having a straight face. On the other side of the door her mom nods and leaves. Entrapta waits until she hears a door close, then she goes to look out the window up front waiting for the car to go. Once it's gone she smiles and hops to her room, Emily hops with her.

The scientist puts stuff in her bag then picks up Emily, opening her window a bit and going to the kitchen. "I'll get some snacks for Hordak and Catra, well if I ever see Catra, and also for Imp, he might want some." She gets tons of marshmallows and choco then goes outside, locks the door, and goes off to the field. "You ready to do this once again Emily?" Entrapta asks happily. Emily nervously nods then the scientist opens the portal with the bionic piece and steps in. After a good time of whooshing everywhere they end up in the Whispering Woods. "Oh, I dislike this place, robots tried to kill us, but hey, they looked cute." The white cat rolls her eyes and walks after Entrapta. They then decided to travel through the trees just in case anything happens, plus it's faster.

Once they went through the Whispering Woods they saw the Fright Zone, laughing with excitement, Entrapta jumped off the branch and used her hair to walk there. Emily followed. After minutes of walking they get there, Entrapta tiredly sighed while walking in one of the buildings. She carried Emily, hiding her face into her while all the Horde were staring at her. Emily got annoyed and hissed at everybody, making them flinch and not look at them. Entrapta decided to go through the air ducts. S he wanted to greet Hordak so she went to his sanctum, as she was about to go out she heard Catra and Hordak talking.

"I heard the rebellion came over asking for Entrapta, I see you just let them go?" Hordak asked rather mad.

"Well Lord Hordak, they didn't attack, they were just looking for information," Catra said, sounding a bit frightened.

"I thought you were obsessed with catching Adora, but it appears you don't want to do that anymore."

"No I do, but at that time I wasn't focused on catching her, I had something else in mind," Catra lowered her voice.

"And what was that 'something else' Catra?"

"Nothing, it's not your problem, well anyways, they came asking about Entrapta, they don't know her but they want to investigate her, it seems that she might have something up her sleeve."

Entrapta tilted her head while Hordak raised his eyebrow. Emily heard the situation and hissed, Entrapta shushed her but that was louder. Catra sighed, "I knew you were in there, you always smell like oil." The scientist got out of the vent with her arms crossed, "No I don't, I washed myself this morning once I went back home, it might be my hair though." "You're here early, some people were looking for you, you're famous," Catra says sarcastically. "Oh, well would you ask them to forget me, I don't like being famous, the attention is a bit overwhelming," Entrapta sits down as Imp flies over.

The scientist pet Imp's head, "Also I'm not up to anything, when I came here I just wanted to find new tech, the tech on Earth is boring, well we have phones," Entrapta pulls out her phone and turns it on but hurriedly turns it back off, "Um, yeah, I'm not suspicious." Catra raises her brow, "What the hell is Earth?" Entrapta smiles, "Earth is another planet that I live on, it's a bit boring but the food is nice there, what food do you have here by the way?" "Rations," Catra says boredly. "Oh, what are those, can I try?" "You don't want to try those, you might think they're boring since you're from another planet."

Hordak sighed, "There is no time for the two of you to talk, the rebellion came here looking for you, do you have a say in this?" "I'm not sure why they're looking for me, I didn't do anything," Entrapta said petting Emily. "They said someone opened a portal, was that you?" The Magicat asked looking at her nails. "Oh yeah, that was me, that's how I get here." As they continued to talk Emily and Imp were making faces at each other. After a few minutes, their little argument got serious, Emily started scratching Imp while he was trying to fly away. "Hey, Emily, don't do that," Entrapta said grabbing the white cat and putting her back on her lap. Catra chuckled a bit then continued talking with Entrapta.

Everyone in Bright Moon was getting ready to go back to the Fright Zone, they had enough information to find the girl. If they went early then she might be there, that's what Adora thought. She took her time to wake up everybody so they could get there early. "What are we gonna do with her once we find her?" Perfuma asked. Adora thought, "We are um, to be honest, I didn't plan that far." Mermista rolled her eyes, that always happens with Adora, she doesn't plan too far. "We're just gonna have to think while we head there," Glimmer says as she eats a morning snack.

After they got a small plan ready they went out to through the Whispering Woods. Perfuma began to speak, "How about once we get there we ask some questions?" Mermista nodded, "Like Mer Mysteries." Everyone nodded as they walked to the Fright Zone again. They all did the same routine but just didn't want to put on any uniforms. Once they got in there they looked around. Spinnerella told herself not to get distracted while she looked around.

As Glimmer was walking around she saw someone walking in cargo pants and a crop with long purple hair. She walked closer to her then she went into a room, she quickly got in there and hid behind a table. "Let me make this communication device for you Emily, it'd be great if I knew what you say in your mind," Entrapta said extending her arms and making the word 'mind' longer. Emily meowed and watched as she worked on the device. Glimmer watched and waited until she turned around so she could see her full face. Once she did Glimmer gasped then covered her mouth, _We made eye contact, damn it._

"Um, someone is there, right?" The scientist said getting closer to the table Glimmer was behind. She sighed again and came out, "Since you found me there is no reason to keep hiding." Entrapta tilted her head, "Are you a new Horde soldier?" Glimmer made a face, "Of course not, I could never join this terrible place." She nodded then looked the other way, "So, what are you here for?" "To get you." The scientist tilted her head as Emily hissed at Glimmer. "Did I do something?" The queen sighed and took her, "We need you now." Emily jumped off one of the tables and handed Entrapta her bag. "I'll go I guess, if you have any tech where you're taking me I would appreciate it," Her eyes lit up.

Glimmer sighed as she held her hand and teleported her out of the room. "Woah, you can teleport, tell me how you do it!" "Um, not now, could you be quiet?" The scientist nodded and followed Glimmer. She led her behind one of the buildings, "I found her." They all looked and nodded. "Um, hii," Entrapta said waving as she held her bag and Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I'm trying to make it funny and interesting, and I know Entrapta wears coveralls but I thought when she's on Earth she'd wear overalls. So yepyep.


End file.
